No Quiero Perderte
by Dark Lady Evans
Summary: Él, se irá. Ella se siente muy mal, no quiere que eso suceda.¿Por qué siento eso?, ¿Qué es aquel sentimiento? La respuesta, solo él se la dará.¿Serán capaces de confesarse su verdadero sentir?. One shot, RobStar


**No quiero perderte**

**One-shot

* * *

**

Produciendo tenues colores naranja y rojo, que se difuminaban a su alrededor, a lo que le seguía un leve color morado, el sol se ocultaba para dar paso a una noche que prometía ser despejada, que prometía llenar la inmensidad del cielo con brillantes estrellas y mostrar una hermosa luna que estaba dispuesta a bañar con su resplandor plateado aquella ciudad, aquel inmenso mar y a aquella joven que se encontraba sentada sobre el techo observando con una mirada llena de tristeza ese hermoso espectáculo, el cual estaba segura, que de haber sido en otras circunstancias, habría disfrutado enormemente… _Sin embargo, tenía que afrontar la realidad_

Aquella chica, de no más de 16 años, exhaló un profundo suspiro, sintiendo como al mismo tiempo, una cristalina lágrima le resbalaba por su mejilla… Sintió como la suave brisa rozaba su rostro y jugueteaba con su cabello de un rojo encendido. Aún con su profunda mirada verde, se mantuvo observando como el sol seguía ocultándose lentamente, reflejándose en la superficie del mar que se movía sutilmente produciendo así olas calmadas que parecían ir al compás de una melodía suave.

Starfire ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, derramando más lágrimas, lágrimas que eran producto de todo aquel dolor y tristeza que le invadían todo su ser, que le carcomían el alma y el corazón… No podía ser cierto… Debía tratarse de alguna broma de mal gusto

_Aunque, para su desgracia, sabía muy bien que aquello era verdad_

¿Por qué seguía aferrándose a esa idea, Sabía que con seguir pensando esto, solo se hería más a sí misma… Aunque le costase aceptarlo, _él_ iba a irse… Y no había remedio alguno para evitarlo

¿A dónde iría¿Por cuánto tiempo?... No lo sabía… Y es que, cuando, sus amigos y ella se encontraban en la mesa, _él_, se había levantado y había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que decir…

_-Escuchen… siento mucho esto, pero tengo que irme por algún tiempo…_

Starfire no había escuchado nada más; su mente se había quedado completamente en blanco, y, su corazón, destrozado… Apenas había sentido cuando se levantaba bruscamente de la mesa y salía, sin dejar oportunidad alguna de que la pudiesen detener, _de que él lo hiciera_. Había corrido directamente al techo, derramando en el trayecto varias lágrimas que ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de deslizarse por sus mejillas, si no que, apenas brotaban y se dejaban llevar por el aire debido a la rapidez de la chica…

Y ahora, ahí estaba, experimentando una tristeza infinita… ¿Por qué le tenía que ocurrir eso?

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro… Le dolía, y mucho, aquello. Sabía que en esta ocasión, Robin no se iba a ir solo para ser mejor, como ya lo había hecho antes, si no que esta vez, algo le decía que era diferente. _Demasiado_. Sin embargo¿Por qué sentía esto?... Robin era su amigo, y le gustaba, pero, este sentimiento, ya se estaba saliendo de control, aún sin saber exactamente, a donde iba a parar. Todo esto era muy confuso, e inclusive, ella terminaba por caer en leves depresiones que siempre trataba de disimular frente a sus amigos… Pero¿Por qué?...

Cada vez que veía a Robin, sentía como su corazón daba grandes respingos y tenía la extraña sensación de que, en su interior, diversas formas muy pequeñas volaban en todas direcciones. Y no era solo eso. Siempre que Robin le dedicaba una sonrisa, por mínima que fuese, ella sentía sus emociones al máximo, a tal punto de que tenía que hacer esfuerzos sobrenaturales para no flotar más de lo debido. Y de igual manera, estaba el hecho de que, al estar junto a él, todo lo demás parecía extinguirse, dejándolos solo a ellos dos, sumidos en su propio mundo, compartiendo momentos que, aunque pareciesen insignificantes, ella guardaba todos y cada uno en su corazón, aprisionándolos como tesoros invaluables y deseando con toda su alma que perdurasen para siempre… un pensamiento que siempre tenía, acompañado por el profundo deseo de que Robin no se separara nunca de ella, que siempre estuviera a su lado, más, en esos momentos…

-Starfire…

La chica sintió por nueva ocasión aquel gran respingo que su corazón daba, reacción que solo provocaba aquella voz, aquella sola presencia…

-Te pido una disculpa- comenzó a decir Starfire, tratando, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le fue posible, de mantener la mirada fija en el cristalino mar –por haber salido de esa manera… No fue mi intención

-No tienes que disculparte, Star- le contestó Robin con un cálido tono, fijando su mirada en ella y sentándose a su lado

-Si tengo. Se que debido a mi intervención puede que te sintieras incómodo y sin muchos ánimos de continuar explicando los motivos de tu partida¿O me equivoco?

-No es como tú piensas, Star- contestaba él, tratando de que ella lo mirase, aunque sin muchos resultados… Ella seguía con la mirada clavada en algún punto en el océano, sin embargo, él la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que su mirada estaba perdida y, estaba casi seguro, que ella experimentaba un sentimiento de tristeza y dolor… reflejados en sus ojos verdes

-Lo siento, Robin, pero creo que fuiste muy específico al decir que en un tiempo tendrías que marcharte- dijo esto sin poder evitarlo… y es que el dolor era mucho más grande y poderoso, tanto, que ya no bastaba solo en expresarlo en lágrimas, si no que se apoderaban de su ser, convirtiéndose en palabras

-Es verdad- admitía él, sin poder evitar sentirse mal por saber que por su culpa, ella estaba así… o bueno, eso era lo que pensaba, lo que _quería_ pensar… Sabía que había llegado el momento de hacerle saber su sentir, no podía estar más de aquella manera, sin embargo… ¿Le correspondería?... Era increíble como él, podía enfrentarse a toda clase de villanos, pero no a la posible respuesta de aquella simple pregunta… Si recibía un "no" por respuesta… no quería imaginárselo, pero aún así, tenía que decírselo, fuese una respuesta buena o… -Pero… te fuiste antes de que terminara de decir por que…

Al ver que ella seguía sin agregar algo más, continuó, posando él también la mirada sobre el océano, aunque sin observarlo realmente

-Mañana tengo que partir a Ciudad Gótica- explicaba Robin, sintiendo como la suave brisa le rozaba el rostro –Recibí un mensaje urgente de Bruce y… bueno, el punto es que tengo que ir allá lo más rápido que pueda… sin embargo, no me voy a ir mucho tiempo, Star

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó con un dejo de alegría la chica, desviando la mirada a él, observando su perfecto perfil que era sutilmente iluminado por el hermoso color del atardecer

-Si… no te voy a negar que esos asuntos pueden demorar un poco, pero te prometo que trataré de arreglar eso lo más rápido que pueda para regresar pronto y estar contigo

-¿Estar… conmigo?- inquirió Starfire con un extraño brillo en los ojos que no pasó desapercibido por Robin… ¿Y si en verdad ella compartía _aquel_ sentimiento?... Nunca lo iba a saber si no se lo decía. Había llegado el momento, debía arriesgarse…

-Si, Star… contigo- respondía él, sintiendo como el calor comenzaba a subir rápidamente a su rostro. Ya había comenzado y no podía detenerse… Sin embargo… ¿Y si ella no le correspondía¿Y si ella le decía que lo mejor era que ya no se volvieran a ver para no seguir alimentando aquel sentir?... Había muchas posibilidades de eso… No. No se iba a arriesgar a perder su amistad, no iba a echar a perder la hermosa relación que tenían. No podía hacerlo. –Contigo y con los demás…

-Ah, ya veo- respondió con un sentimiento de pesadumbre la chica. Por un hermoso minuto había pensado que su mayor sueño se hacía realidad, aquel en el que Robin le decía que la quería…

Starfire recorrió poco a poco el rostro de Robin, dándose cuenta de que él parecía estar en una lucha interna… ¿Debería decirle ella? Al fin y al cabo, sabía que él no era muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos en algunas ocasiones… ¿Qué tal si aquel era uno de esos casos¿Qué tal si ella tomaba la iniciativa?... A lo mejor eso era lo que necesitaba, hacer que ese sentimiento, desconocido por ella, saliera en forma de palabras para calmarlo un poco… Sin embargo, ese sentimiento y aquella duda se anteponían

-Robin- comenzó Starfire, ideando una manera de decirle aquello -¿Podrías decirme que sentimiento es aquel que experimentas cuando estás cerca de una persona y sientes que quieres estar con ella por siempre, Y no solo eso, si no que tu pulso parece acelerarse, y piensas que es el ser más perfecto que hayas visto jamás…

-Creo que te refieres a algo llamado _amor_- le respondía él, sintiendo como su esperanza se iba desmoronando rápidamente… ¡Lo sabía¡Sabía que ella debía amar a alguien más, que ingenuo había sido al pensar que el podría llegar a ser el dueño de aquel corazón tan puro… Al fin y al cabo, ella se merecía a alguien mejor… aunque, lamentaba mucho no poder ser ese _alguien_ –Cuando sientes que aquella persona es lo más valioso en este mundo para ti, que sin su presencia no eres capaz de continuar, que con tan solo estar con aquel ser sientes que no hay nada imposible ni nada que te detenga…Dime, Star… ¿Acaso es eso lo que sientes?-

-Si, Robin… creo que exactamente es eso

-¿Y puedo saber de quien se trata?- preguntó, aún en contra de su voluntad… aún así le lastimara la respuesta, quería saber quien había sido aquel afortunado ser que había logrado conquistar el corazón de la joven princesa

-Esa persona- comenzó a decir la joven, cuya respiración había comenzado a acelerarse y sus mejillas a adquirir un tono rosado –Esa persona… eres tú, Robin

Starfire sintió, aún sin saber muy bien por qué, como su corazón, como una parte de ella, se iba rompiendo poco a poco, como si de esta manera, le doliese aún más a propósito… Y es que, por la actitud que había tomado Robin, el seguir mirando directamente al mar, sin moverse, y menos aún, sin hablar si quiera, le había confirmado lo que ella se temía… Él no la quería de la misma manera en que ella a él.

-Lo siento mucho, Robin… Yo, no debí…

Sin siquiera terminar de hablar, Star se levantó derramando un par de lágrimas en el acto, dispuesta a irse de ahí y a encerrarse en su habitación, a reprocharse una y otra vez lo tonta e ilusa que había sido. Más, cuando estaba por dar el primer paso, sintió como una mano aferraba fuerte, pero tiernamente, la suya. Ella se volteó, solo para encontrarse a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Robin, y para que, un segundo después, se encontrara prisionera entre sus brazos y en sus labios. Al principio, fue un leve roce, pero que, fue cobrando intensidad al sentirse de aquella manera, al sentir la cálida respiración del otro tan cerca, al experimentar lo hermoso que era estar así de juntos, como si fuesen uno mismo… Aquella sensación de júbilo era algo que ninguno de los dos había experimentado, pero que, a pesar de eso, sabían que era lo mejor hasta ese momento, y, que si por ellos fuera, harían que aquel momento mágico, perdurara por siempre, harían que aquel momento quedara plasmado por toda la eternidad

Cuando a los dos el aire se les hizo necesario, se separaron solo lo suficiente como para poder recuperarlo… Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, como si tratasen de grabar no solo aquel momento, si no la sensación, la fragancia del otro, la suavidad y el delicioso sabor de sus labios… No querían pasar nada por alto, querían que ese instante quedara grabado en sus mentes como lo mejor que les hubiese ocurrido

-Yo también te amo, Star- fue lo que le susurró Robin a su oído, provocándole pequeños estremecimientos

-Robin… no sabes como desearía que no te fueras- susurraba ella con los ojos cerrados, mientras sentía con gran placer como Robin le acariciaba sutilmente su rostro

-Yo también, Star, y menos, después de esto- le contestó, formando una leve sonrisa –Sin embargo, te prometo volver lo más rápido que pueda¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- le contestó, abriendo los ojos y recargando la cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho del chico –Pero, aún así, te extrañaré mucho…

-Y yo a ti… pero vamos a estar juntos más pronto de lo que te imaginas- finalizó, levantándole la barbilla con uno de sus dedos, haciendo de esta manera, que una nueva demostración de amor, aún más extraordinaria que la primera, se hiciera presente, y, sellando así, una promesa que se iba a cumplir por aquellas jóvenes almas enamoradas y dispuestas a esperar lo que fuese necesario para estar juntos.

_Fin_

_**

* * *

**_

**_N/A: Hola! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, XD… Es mi primer fic de los titanes (y es que, después de ya llevar dos años en esto de la escritura, y de tener 13 historias escritas, todas de Harry Potter, decidí que ya era tiempo de cambiar un poco, jeje.. y además, para que negarlo? Me encantan los titanes y ya tenía tiempo que quería escribir algo de ellos, XD) En fin… a mi me agradó mucho escribirlo, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado de igual manera el leerlo…_**

_**En fin, me despido… por cierto, los personajes no son míos, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer mis desvaríos con ellos, jeje**_

**_Mil gracias por tomarse la molestia y el tiempo de leer este one shot, y les agradecería aún más, sus reviews! Ya sea para decirme que puedo continuar escribiendo de los titanes o que mejor me quede con Harry Potter… o ya de plano, que me dedique a otra cosa menos a la escritura, jeje_**

_**Un beso!**_

_**Maryººººººº**_


End file.
